fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ice-make:gray
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fairy Tail Couples Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley NICE!!! Hi, Ice make:Gray you have got a nice wiki here even though there are only few members I'm happy you made a wiki like this and I can see you like the pair Gruvia (Gray and Juvia) so if you woul'd like to massage me don't hesitate to go to my talk page, kay?--Dynasty101Warriors 12:51, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Ice! It's me MK! Just stoppin' by to say hi. Hi. Anyway, I'm here to help you out with this wiki. May I help you by creating pages of Natsu X Lucy kay? Anyway, I hope this wiki is great for all worldwide viewers to see! Worldwide~. Sorry for that long statement.....well.....bye bye and have a great day! MagicalKeyFork Chop! 03:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello Make, so I am here in your wiki. Mind if you join the FT chat if you have time and talk to me there? I want to ask you something. Thanks. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 15:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Taadaa Hey ICE, sicnce I'm working on my profile, I created some tamplate for my profile, I just wanted to share with you because maybe if you wanna copy the codes for your profile too. Well, cya! My profile is here if you wanna use those template codes. MagicalKeyFork Chop! 06:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Change Hey Gray,I'm just going to tell you that I'll be changing the proposal pic the you uploaded into a higher quality one so that you woul'd be happy because you are the founder of this wiki,okay?! 05:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.. What do you mean? Link me to an example please. Thank you. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 05:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Teams What are the Wiki teams for and who shoul'd create it? Fanon Would this do? RedFemaleKnight ♥ 11:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo Make. Do you want to change the color of our wiki into something not blue? Also, do you want a background for our wiki? I'm just suggesting because you may want... RedFemaleKnight ♥ 12:37, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.. okay then! ^_^ RedFemaleKnight ♥ 09:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) We can consider them as semi-canon, since they are not 100% canon nor 100% fanon. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 08:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) help im having prob putting the pic in the info box can u do that in my profile too please Fairy tailmage; 09:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) job done hey i completed the aquario page if u need any changes please ask me or u can do it urself Fairy tailmage; 14:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi Ice i've completed the Rerry and Aquario if you think any necessary changes are needed please inform.Thank you. Fairy tailmage; 12:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Request Hey i wud lyk to apply for the post of adminstrator because i have contributed a lot to this wiki i have teh basic knowledge of this wiki, i can stop stop and handle vandelism and also i have experience of adminstartion. Thank you....- Fairy tailmage; 12:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Hi Ice y don't u come to the wiki we gotta do loads of stuff. Fairy tailmage; 07:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... hi ice thanks for promoting me and i promise to use my powers in a right way and i will not dissappoint you and also i have removed that image.- Fairy tailmage; Re:grayza Sorry but if it is a couple shipping Erza to others other than Jellal or Jellal being shipped with others, I say no. I can't help you with fixing that image gallery. I just can't accept other couple for my most favorite characters. I know i'm choosy and selfish, but I just can't break my own heart. I know it's dramatic, but it is me, I can't see that f...ing Gray with my favorite. I'm not open for it. Again, sorry. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 21:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry sorry gray i'm not good with videos or images but i'm sure red can do something and yeah i maybe semi active because of the EXAMS. and yeah maybe the videos are not proper or not suitable to run on the wiki Fairy tailmage; I categorized it as Semi-canon. Anyways, Ice, you are an admin and you should know how to categorize couples based on their appearance in the anime and manga. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 08:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) hey can you come to chat now Fairy tailmage; Inactivity Hey ice i'm gonna be inactive because of the EXAMS till 29 so please understand. Thank you. " Fairy tailmage; Promotion Hi there ice. I'm here to talk about the promotion of dynasty to admin because currently she is the most active after you and she does have contributed to the wiki a lot. So i think you should think about it. It's just a suggestion. Re:Adminstrators Ice, I'm sorry to say this but you have no right to change my state of activeness. You don't know if I'm active or not. If I can't be active till 29th, I will state so. I accept that I get the chance during exams but I'm not fully active. Please mind that. Re:Lerry Sure I can make that page. And it was "Semi-Cannon" but now because Ren ans Sherr likes one another... its "Fanon". Best Couple Creator :Sept Hi Ice i suggest you should give sept's award to Dynasty or maybe Wing. Re:Mainpage Ok, i try to do something.But do you know how did this happen? Excuse me ( ._.)/. I took a look at it again and I'm pretty sure I can solve it now. Permissions asked to give me 30m to fix it please :). 09:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :Great success! 09:38, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage, DONE. Pretty sure I fixed it though..... (_ _ ) 10:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello! You maybe noticed, that I made an edit to the Grayza page, where I modified the infobox a bit, now it's more clear. My question to you: Can I make all the couple articles like that? Because I think it's better than the original. :) Oh, and could you please add my profile picture to the main page, where you list 7 users? Should I upload the picture? Thank you! ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks, it will be proper. ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Calm down I'm not fighting ( ._.). I just want credit for my capabilities and help towards this Wiki and your fellow-admin is opposing this. I don't like that. But it's not a fight... yet. >:) 17:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm being especially kind with him, it's rather the opposite, he's kinda offending me ( ._.). But anyway, no, I won't be editing here. I already told you that. 17:23, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Luke Technician eh? Fine, but I'll only take requests, I'm not gonna go around and fix random things. For the Luke page, it was because there were two images in the gallery with a much higher height, causing the text to be located at the same position under the other pics too. I just made it two galleries, no problem. But I have to make the Technician page myself? No thanks. -.- 10:13, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Favicon Please tell me if you already took care of it -.-, I already made it as well so you made me do useless work. 13:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I can't crop it anymore since it's already cropped to the limit. I can make it transparent though, I'll do that. But you'll have to upload it since I'm not an admin. Only admins can change stuff like favicon, wordmark and such. Do you have a Skype (way of sending through the file)? I fixed the main page by replacing the divs from the separate templates to regular one-cell tables. Div tags are tricky. 09:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Kay. 10:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:back Well, actually you're an admin, so you don't really need my agreement. But it's nice from you, that you asked. :) I let you, you can calmly change back the infoboxes. Or may I do it? [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:06, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Gray !! ;) I've seen that you are a fan of GruVia and NaLu .. I just to know if you are a fan too of GrulTear, GaLe and Jerza .. and thanks too for creating this wonderful wiki .. DesCresLi 021 (talk) 03:24, October 19, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 So SORRY!!! Sorry for the image . Please accept my apology . I will not do it next time .. It happened coz our pc is logging and I changed the name and I taught it was Jerza's pic .. SO SORRY .. I promise I will not do it next time .. DesCresLi 021 (talk) 06:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Re:Chat Sure. I'm just waiting now... Dynasty101Warriors 07:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Renaming section I've renamed the 'Personalities towards each other' section to 'Relationship' since it sounds shorter and more forward. Natsumi-san pointed out that I haven't asked permission, though, so was that okay? P.S. The GerZa page is locked, so I obviously wasn't able to change it. WingCastle (talk) 07:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Teams & Guilds, Chat and Jerza's page Teams & Guilds: We need to discuss FTC Wiki's Teams & Guilds or else FTC Wiki will be full of random editors like for example like in FT Wiki's "Grammar Guild" in case a user does an edit with wrong information or grammar errors. So I think we should use the names of FT Wiki's Guilds and make our own kinds of Guilds. And link, "Time Sorcière" in case that in the wiki there are un-updated news, they can update the latest threads easier. Chat: Can you go to chat now I've been waiting.... Jerza: Why is Jerza's page lock and now no one can edit it? I agree with Dynasty, since I thought about the Guild question, too... The Grammar Guild is perfect, but maybe we should give it an other name, because it is the same as it is on the FT Wiki. My idea is: Grammar Checking Guild or something like that. I don't really know, if other Guilds can be formed on this Wiki, because it is for FT couples only. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:58,10/26/2012 Lucy vs. Lisanna I just created a Lucy vs. Lisanna page and decided to categorize it as fanon. If you decided to change itto semi-canon, feel free to do so. Please add it in the navigation bar above. Also, I want to be a candidate as an admin. Pretty please? :3 WingCastle (talk) 05:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Juyla Moshi, moshi! Please put the Juyla (JudexLayla) page in the Canon header. Arigatou! Re: suprise with work Thank you! ^^ I try to make the badge... For the Rival Creator... I think it should be WingCastle. She made two rivalries, too. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:17,11/10/2012 Natsu vs. Gray Me again. :) Made a Natsu vs. Gray page. Please put it in the fanon rivalry header . Arigatou~~. [[User:WingCastle|'WingCastle']] [[User talk:WingCastle|'Talk Page']]}} Badges Wow, it's really great I've been chosen for best rival creator. :) I'd love to help make the badges, but I don't really know how to assemble them. I can learn though. :) [[User:WingCastle|'WingCastle']] [[User talk:WingCastle|'Talk Page']] Re: Again congrats Hi! I'm really suprised, that you made me a chat mod, but thank you soo much! ^^ I will stay active and editing! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:32,11/12/2012 Guilds and Teams for the wiki Hi Iceboy~ Well......about the Guilds and Teams question.....I think that Natsumi had mentioned it before. So, according to my survey, I think the following guilds/teams should be founded... #A guild that improves the articles in the wiki. #A team that accept fanon requests to create the articles. #A guild that provides quality images for the wiki-though we are lack of image providers at the moment. For name suggestions, I think we should make a discussion among the active users here. I don't really like the idea of using the same guild names as FT Wiki. So..... Waiting for your reply...... XD --Laven 07:29,12/6/2012 07:29, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Things for you to do Hi Iceboy~ Please help me in the following things. #Delete this page: Templete:UpdateMembers #See this: Update Complete! Team and put it in the teams pages. And the scroll too. I mean.... on the community--->teams--->this Update Complete! Team should come out. Got it? --Laven 12:23,12/10/2012 UTC) Done. --Laven 15:05,12/12/2012 15:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:help You're gonna have to be more specific. Is this the template you are talking about? It works fine for me. 15:12, December 12, 2012 (UTC) You're making no sense at all. Can you please talk it over with another member of the Wiki on chat and let him/her explain it to me, because it seems that your knowledge of English is insufficient to explain what you want clearly. Thanks. 15:22, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Badge making As you can see here, I made a prototype of the Chatmod and the Technician badge. Firstly, I need your opinion, hope you like them! ^^ But more importantly, what was the mascot for admins? I could barely see the chat back then, so yeah. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:45,12/12/2012 New Wordmark Hey Ice! I would want to hear your opinion about this. I was just thinking for a while... why don't we change our current wordmark into a new ones? I created an image which looks better for my sight, though I would want to see what you think about it instead of changing it immediately. You can check it out here. Our wiki isn't a formal wiki right? So my suggested mark should be alright. The new ones isn't also as crappy as the current one which is my poor edit. Just respond back your opinion. Of course you could say no if you don't really want it, my dear co-admin. ;) We could just make another better one next time. Why? Hi. I saw you reverted my edits on the Template:FormerMage page. Why? I thought that because of the redesigning the pink-ish badge suits more than the old blue one... [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:42,12/15/2012 So, basically I can change it back? [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:51,12/15/2012 Members section on main page I took the liberty to include the Technicians to this: Template:Members :D 19:03, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Oh no, it's not like that. I really don't have an important role here, but I did think I should be on that list, so it's kay. 14:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Since you asked me for quotes for the main couples, I tried to get some. Here are what I found (got from the FT Wiki): NaLu: Natsu to Lucy: "You want to join Fairy Tail, right? Then come with me!" Or: "Save the tears for when we win." Yeah, they are suck, but I couldn't find anything better, yet. >_> Gruvia: Juvia to Gray: "Gray-sama you haven't been unfaithful, have you?" (I think that's the best for them) Jerza: Jellal to Erza: "Erza... I can feel kindness from that name... I can feel kindness, cheerfulness and warmth... I'm sure you'll continue to hate me, but I can't help that. It's only natural. But hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within. I can't go that far. I can't go before you! You will be free from Jellal. I will take your hatred and sadness... with me... You are... free!" Or a childhood one: "Such beautiful scarlet hair....Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'? It's the color of your hair, that way, I won't forget it!" I think these are the main pairs. What do you think about the quotes? [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 10:35,12/23/2012 Template deletion Can I ask you to delete this template please. 02:05, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Also, another thing. To make templates collapse, you need to add Javascript to your Wiki. Go to MediaWiki:Common.js, edit it and paste this code: /* Collapsible */ importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); 16:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) New user!!!! Hi Ice-make:gray, I'm MorganaDragneel, and I'm new to this Wikia (just joined two minutes ago! :D) I need a little help getting around, and I notice you have put up guilds. How do I join one? MorganaDragneel (talk) 14:57, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Image Mkay, so how about now? 17:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) This Wiki Needs... Hello! So, I've made a little list about what should we do on the Wiki in order to get new editors/make it enjoyable. *A more advanced maintenance. Like deleting unused imaging, better categorizing, etc. *More advertising. This is crucial. I've read some sweet guides on the Community Central, we should use them. *Some monthly and/or weekly competitions. Like: Editor of the Month, Guild/Team of the Month, Article of the Month, Picture of the Month, etc. I'm writing to you because most of those things need an admin. We can meet up on Chat or through Talk Page. Remember, in these things, you can always count on me. Please reply, [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:36,2/16/2013 I'm curious about your plans... ;) Btw, don't worry about the wiki during your exams, I will handle it, real life is always more important. Again, just tell me what do you want to do, I'll do my best to do it. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:15,2/20/2013 Re: Back Glad to have you back! How was the exams? And yeah, just tell me what's you're planning. I'm gonna give my opinions to it. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:14,3/6/2013 Re:Recruitment Done~ 11:51, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm so sorry, Gray. I'm so sorry for sleeping continuesly in chat. It's because I woke up at 4 am, since I wanted to review for my exams. Is there anything I could do for you? Anything? I'll do anything. 11:58, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Support Badge Alright. Thanks bro. 17:35,3/7/2013 17:35, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, forgot to add this. Being assistant Tech is cool. I don't mind one way or the other. I'm pretty chill about not being the one in charge. 17:48,3/7/2013 17:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi~ Just Visiting By and Saying hello that I made some of more edits here~. Arvee100smart D'ya need somethin' ? 12:52, March 8, 2013 (UTC) see 'ya~ 100th Edit Just So you know this is my 100th edit Ice~ I'm so so so happy ^ ^ . Just saying Hi again and I hope you'll gonna reply me back :D 00:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Tell me Ice~san, will that pic do or do you want me to find a new one of Gray. please tell me. Appleplum > 11:36, March 9, 2013 (UTC) please check it I have uploaded a pic of gray. Check it. -- Appleplum > 11:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Summary Thank you very much ! Arigato ! No one ever said that to me ever XD. You can ask me whatever you like. I'm online in chat now~ 07:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Ice-san, I cant cropp that image. So sorry. But there is a image in FT wiki. If you like it, please use that. I am so sorry X 100000000000000000000. The image is in his profile. I guess you must have seen it. I am sorry for not being able to complete the task. So sorry Ice-sama. Appleplum > 12:28, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Ice-san, I cant cropp that image. So sorry. But there is a image in FT wiki. If you like it, please use that. I am so sorry X 100000000000000000000. The image is in his profile. I guess you must have seen it. I am sorry for not being able to complete the task. So sorry Ice-sama. Appleplum > 12:32, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Ice-san, I cant cropp that image. So sorry. But there is a image in FT wiki. If you like it, please use that. I am so sorry X 100000000000000000000. The image is in his profile. I guess you must have seen it. I am sorry for not being able to complete the task. So sorry Ice-sama. Appleplum > 12:24, March 10, 2013 (UTC) MISTAKE Ice-san. So sorry for disturbing you. But I think that there is some sort of mistake. I have been given a golden badge for making 6000th edit but I havent even made 100 edits yet. Lol. please look in the matter as soon as you can. Sorry again. -- Appleplum > 14:15, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Arvee needs to be 100% smart (~ O w O)~　.(O . O" .) Ellow , Just so you know-ness, Me, Arvee100smart will be out for 2-3 days. Sorry to say this but I will be back as soon as possible. So don't forget to leave me a message or 3. Love, Arvee100smart. Infobox Hi Ice~! About the pages' infobox, can I change it like the Fairy Tails' ? It's a bit more attractive if it looks like it. Re:Badge Yeah, sure. I can't do anything with it anymore anyway, so do whatever you want. Oh and anyway, we should not keep on copying templates and other stuff from the Fairy Tail wiki. Doesn't mean we are affiliated with them we can steal their uniqueness and originality. I suggest we lessen those acts. I hope you understand my points here, Ice. Someday we might just be in trouble for copying all the stuff from the main wiki, and I shall not tolerate these coercive acts any longer. Get the idea and think it over as the wiki's bureaucrat. Thanks for reading and good eve. Na na na Hi! Im wondering why is still there a christmas tree float on the main page, Dont u think it should be remove? just asking, I didnt mean anything to that. Sadako • Talk! 06:49,3/18/2013